I'm Fine
by Namiewnotkawaii
Summary: Rei, es un suicida, no necesita una vida, no necesita a nadie, pero que pasará cuándo un anónimo le hable por facebook: "-Hola." De repente una ventana lo puso pálido "Suicide", no recordaba tener ningún amigo con ese nombre, además de que no recordaba haberlo agregado ni aceptado. (Yaoi/ MikuoxRei)
1. Chapter 1

I'm Fine

**N/A**: Para empezar, cabe aclarar qué es mi primer fic, claro que acepto críticas y sugerencias, pero esto sólo es un primer fic que tendrá unos 5 futuros capítulos.

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid no me pertenece, ni sus respectivos personajes, sólo la historia. Sin más que decir.

**Amen el ShinKono, Ya sé que no tiene nada que ver con éste fic ya que es MikuoRei pero, bale berga la vida, ámenlo.**

* * *

No sabía cuándo empezó con toda esa clase de cosas, desde cortarse hasta tener pensamientos suicidas. Sólo veía sus blancas muñecas con cicatrices que volvería a abrirse el mismo.

Había intentado suicidarse unas 3 veces pero cada vez qué iba a hacerlo, aparecía Rui, su hermana a joderlo.

No era que no valorara su vida, simplemente ya no le veía sentido a ella, se pasaba el día encerrado en su cuarto viendo diferentes páginas de Facebook sobre Suicidas o buscando nuevas maneras de intentar acabar con su sufrimiento.

Se remango la oscura camisa hasta las muñecas observando las cicatrices sanar poco a poco, tomó la navaja con la que muchas veces se cortaba y abrió una de las heridas mientras observaba esta derramar el líquido rojizo.

Ya no le dolía, tantas veces recurriendo a eso que sólo lo veía cómo un acto placentero para detener su sufrimiento.

Había asegurado bien la puerta para que la morena no lo viera cortarse porque estaba segura que esta vez sí recurriría a sus padres y lo único que le faltaba era que toda la escuela se enterara de que se cortaba para que comenzaran a joderlo no sólo diciéndole que era un marica sino que ahora le dirían emo.

Limpió la sangre y desinfectó la herida luego cubrió esta con una venda justo como las otras y suspiro ocultando estas bajo la oscura camisa.

-¿Rei? –Era la voz de su hermana, debía salir rápido o sabría que había estado cortándose, limpió la sangre con papel y termino guardando la navaja en uno de sus cajones.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose a la morena.

-¿Qué? –Rui sabía todo, sabía que había estado cortándose, por eso lo miro con su típica mirada seria.

-Sé lo que has estado haciendo.

Rei se puso pálido y luego desvió la mirada simulando no entender nada con su típica mirada de "no me interesa".

-Deberías dejarlo de una vez.

-Y tú deberías preocuparte por ti y no por mí.

Rui frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda.

-Me preocupo porque te quiero Rei, no porque quiera cagarte la vida. –Dicho esto abandonó al mayor que estaba acostumbrado a las típicas peleas con su hermana.

Cerró la puerta y encendió su ordenador.

Tenía de fondo una foto dónde salían Rui, él, Rin y Len. En la playa haciendo el signo de paz.

Abrió varias pestañas, Facebook, Tumblr y Youtube.

El Facebook lo tenía abierto pero sólo hablaba con unos cuántos chicos que le pedían la tarea para hacerla a última hora como siempre.

De repente una ventana lo puso pálido "Suicide", no recordaba tener ningún amigo con ese nombre, además de que no recordaba haberlo agregado ni aceptado.

-Hola.

Era un simple Hola, debía responder con otro Hola por cortesía claro, era un simple Hola, pero el miedo lo carcomía.

-Hola.

La respuesta tardo unos 5 minutos en los que Rei moría de ganas en saber quién era ese o esa persona.

-Me gustas.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar y no era por el frío que hacía.

-¿Quién eres?

-Alguien que ya conoces.

-¿Len?, no me gusta tu broma.

-No soy Len.

-Joder, Akaito.

-No soy Akaito.

-¿Neru?, ¿Meiko?, ¿Zatsune?, quién seas basta.

-No soy Neru, ni Meiko y mucho menos Zatsune Mikuo.

-Nunca dije que fuera Mikuo.

\- …

\- …

Se congeló, de alguna forma comenzó a sospechar que aquella persona no era mujer. Primero porque ninguna mujer lo soportaba además de Gumi y Rui. Y había mencionado a Mikuo. Tenía qué ser un hombre.

-…Gracias por entretenerme un rato.

Rei sonrió de lado y se mordió los labios.

-De nada, baby.

Se quedó en blanco, el muy hijo de puta le había jodido.

-Touché.

-…

-Sé quién eres.

En realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era pero trataba de hacerle creer al otro que lo sabía. Tenía la esperanza de que así lograría saber quién era, probablemente era alguien que conocía.

-¡Mierda!, ¡Rei-chan juegas sucio!

Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan. ¿Mikuo Hatsune?, la verdad era que él nunca se hablaba con el peli-aqua, siempre creyó que era muy raro, siempre estaba en la parte de atrás y cada vez que volteaba se encontraba con la mirada del peli-aqua, la única vez que hablaron fue cuando el peli-aqua le pidió que le prestara sus lápices de colores que nunca le devolvió.

-Mikuo Hatsune, la verdad es que no lo sabía al principio. Pero gracias por decirme quien eras.

-Ahm.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste el nombre y desde cuándo te tengo agregado?

-Razones que deberías saber tú, he visto tus cortes.

Rei palideció y se quedó pensando unos minutos.

-Somos tan iguales.

Rei no respondió, Mikuo seguía escribiendo.

-¿Qué paso Kagene?, ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

De alguna forma Rei podía suponer que fuera de Facebook, Mikuo tenía una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Hatsune, Dear mine. Sé que me tienes unas ganas por eso investigaste toda mi vida.

Rei se sintió estúpido al mandar esa respuesta.

-Sí, Kagene te tengo unas ganas. –Rei sintió la necesidad de relamerse los labios pero no, no iba a hacerlo, estaba hablando con un hombre.

-No sabes cuánto me pones, Hatsune. Cada vez qué te veo con otra me corto.

-Mi corazón es sólo tuyo, Kagene.

-Tranquilo, Hatsune. Qué me excito.

-Fuera de bromas, me gustas. –Y entonces el moreno sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

-… -Ni siquiera tuvo los cojones para responder.

-No, Mikuo… No. –No quería que nadie sufriera con él porque su plan era, suicidarse y acabar con su patética vida, pero no, tenía que llevar Mikuo a joder todo.

-¿Deseas salir mañana, Kagene? –Rei se mordió los labios y soltó una risita.

-Por supuesto, Hatsune.

-Entonces mañana será. –Observó su reloj de pared, 1:58 AM.

-Amor mío, me tengo que ir, T' estimu.

-Я тебя очень люблю.

-Traductor de Google, bueno, me voy.

Apagó el ordenador y se dio cuenta que por primera vez no se había pasado todo el tiempo en el ordenador buscando imágenes suicidas en Tumblr.

* * *

**6:30 AM**

Abrió los ojos y observó todo a su alrededor, la puta cabeza le dolía, aún tenía sueño pero sabía que debía levantarse, un nuevo día de tortura empezaba.

Se dirigió a la ducha y dejo que las frías gotas de agua bañaran su cuerpo, al menos deseaba sentirse bien porque estaba seguro que pronto explotaría. Su cabeza no paraba de dolerle.

Sabía que no debió quedarse despierto hasta las 2:00 AM pero Mikuo Hatsune, le jodía el día. En buena forma claro.

* * *

**7:30 AM**

Las duchas largas en definitiva eran sus favoritas sin duda y más porque desde que Mikuo jodió su vida en buena forma, sentía su corazón acelerarse y pues eso, demasiado gay para describirlo. No quería vomitar unicornios.

Salió de la ducha, de alguna forma ya vestido.

Bajo las escaleras de forma rápida al ver que no era temprano, desayunó y se fue, su hermana ya se había ido, eso fue lo que le dijo su madre. Él no quería estar así con Rui pero es que si esta seguía exagerando con eso de que estaba haciendo mal. Las cosas seguirían así.

Nada de lo que Rei Kagene decía tenía sentido y era porque no había dormido lo suficiente por estar pensando en cierto peli-aqua.

Cada persona que pasaba lo empujaba, estaba acostumbrado a los maltratos de sus compañeros y de las personas, le valía.

Se sentó en su lugar de siempre al lado de la ventana en el último puesto.

-Marica.

-Akaito, ahora no.

El mayor se acercó y lo tomó del mentón lanzándole un puñetazo en el ojo, todos comenzaron a rodearlos y Rei no sabía qué hacer, nunca le había gustado ser parte de los escándalos, lo único que pudo hacer fue quitar de un manotazo la mano de Akaito.

-Anda a joder a otra parte, perra.

Rei no se caracterizaba por ser alguien agresivo, pero en ese momento Akaito le había sacado de sus casillas.

Por primera vez vio el rostro atemorizado de Akaito y se fue de ahí.

* * *

Observó su ojo morado por el espejo, jodido Akaito.

-Puto pelirrojo, cabello de menstruación.

Ahora que lo notaba bien. ¿Mikuo no había venido?, el Hatsune siempre estaba presente, nunca se enfermaba o se saltaba las clases, no iba al baño a menos que fuera receso y eso a Rei le parecía raro.

-Kagene, me pones. –La puerta de uno de los baños se abrió, dejando ver al peli-aqua con una sonrisa ladina.

-Hatsune, excítate con mi ojo. –Rei volteó e hizo a un lado uno de sus mechones dejando ver su ojo que de repente había comenzado a ponerse de un morado oscuro.

-Woah, Kagene, haces que me excite hasta altos niveles.

-Bésame Hatsune. –El moreno le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos mientras el peli-aqua lo tomaba de la cintura.

-Con gusto. –Un beso y sentimientos entremezclados.

Rei se sentía confundido, le había gustado, le tomó por sorpresa.

A Mikuo le encanto probar esos vírgenes labios**.**

* * *

**NF/A: Minna *w*.  
**

**Bueno haber si les gusto la idea, lo sigo si no, pues ahí se ve u v u.**


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Volví uvu

* * *

-Estoy molesto. –El peli-aqua dejo caer su rostro sobre la mesa mientras hacía una mueca, Rei le había estado evitando toda la semana desde ese maldito beso, qué aunque Mikuo lo culpaba de ser el causante de todo. Le había encantado ser el primero en probar los vírgenes labios del moreno.

-¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? –Len a diferencia de Mikuo había pasado a dejar caer su rostro en la palma de su mano, se sabía la historia de memoria.

-No lo sé, eres su primo, ayúdame.

Un silencio se hizo presente entre ambos.

-Estás idiota. –Len suspiro y rodó los ojos.

-¡Pero ya te he dicho que él me dijo que lo besara! –Reclamo el peli-aqua inflando las mejillas.

-Mikuo por el amor a tu cuenta falsa de Facebook qué te creaste para seducir según tú a Rei, lo dijo de forma sarcástica.

-¡Eh!, qué no es falsa, soy bien emo.

-Si Mikuo, ¿Recuerdas hace 1 mes cuándo dijiste que cortarse era para estúpidos?

-Eso era antes, ahora es orgullo emo.

-Ajá, igual no te ayudaré.

Mikuo puso los ojos en blanco y golpeó su cabeza repetidas veces contra la mesa. Poco a poco la gente comenzaba a mirarlos raro.

-Está bien, está bien. –Len se levantó no sin antes pegarle con fuerza en la cabeza al causante de su nuevo problema.

* * *

Rei acomodó las cosas en su casillero levantando la vista de rato en rato por si Mikuo pasaba, no es que le molestase el peli-aqua, sólo comenzaba a sentirse nervioso y él no quería enamorarse, ya tenía un plan de vida perfecto cómo para que el peli-aqua arruinara este.

-¿Rei? –Le tomó unos minutos volver a su rostro serio e inexpresivo, cerró su casillero con fuerza y vio el causante de su casi ataque al corazón, Len, su primo.

-Qué quieres. –Una respuesta seca, no acostumbraba a hablar con Len, hasta hace unos minutos su única preocupación había sido Mikuo.

-Quiero hablar contigo. –Len lucía igual de nervioso que todas las veces en las que hablaban, Rei nunca entendió si era porque siempre le respondía de esa manera seca o porque simplemente así era.

-Ya estamos hablando. –Desde que eran niños Rei había sido frío con Rin y Len, pero más con Len, sin saber el porqué, siempre estuvo tratándolo de esa manera.

-A-Ah, p-pero no era s-sobre eso de lo que quería h-hablarte. –Len sentía sus mejillas arder, mientras sus manos sudar, se sentía ridículo, Mikuo hijo de puta, maldijo en su mente.

-Espérame, ya termino. –Rei, se acomodó la mochila y guardó los libros que había sacado de su casillero –Vamos.

Len tragó nervioso al escuchar la fría voz de su primo.

-¿De qué querías hablarme? –Rei se sentó junto al rubio en una banca, escuchaba la respiración entre cortada del rubio, no le molestaría probar los labios del rubio menor.

-P-Pues, M-Mikuo, y-ya sabes. -Rei al escuchar el nombre del peli-aqua tragó duro y negó con la cabeza, soltando un gruñido.

-Len. -El rubio dirigió su azulina mirada a los orbes miel de su primo, se miraron durante varios segundos -Desde ahora tú y yo, no somos primos.

El moreno presiono sus labios contra los del rubio el cuál, sólo gimoteo por unos cuántos minutos luego se dejó hacer entre abriendo los labios, en seguida sintió la lengua intrusa recorrer su cavidad bucal.

-N-No, e-espera.

Se sentía culpable, primero porque eran primos, venían de la misma sangre, segundo porque había venido a ayudar a Mikuo y tercero porque eran primos y había venido a ayudar a Mikuo.

¿Pero si tal vez Rei no le había correspondido a Mikuo porque lo quería a él?, patrañas, Rei nunca lo querría a él, aun así, disfrutaba tener la lengua del mayor lamiendo sus labios y adentrándose a probar su boca.

Se separaron por falta de aire, ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas.

* * *

-Me estás diciendo...qué viste a Len y a Rei besándose en el patio? -Mikuo tenía los puños apretados, intentando no creer en lo que su hermana decía, Len era su mejor amigo, no podía hacerle eso, o eso creía, se mordió el labio inferior y dejo que su flequillo cubriera su rostro.

-Es la tercera vez que te digo que si, Mikuo. -Miku los había visto, tan ocupados que no quería interrumpir, pero sabía que si no le decía a alguien explotaría y Rin no estaba presente.

-No te creo.

Miku rodó los ojos y hizó un puchero frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba que le llamasen mentirosa, ella sabía lo que había visto y no podía decir que Rei y Len se besaban como primos amistosos que eran.

-Un poco más y les pagaba el hotel.

-¿Alguien más los vio?

-Creo que Teto y unas personas más.

-¿Sabes dónde está Len? -Mikuo quería que el rubio se lo dijese el mismo, no quería saberlo por su chismosa hermana.

-Supongo que en su clase de ahora. -Miku se encogió de hombros y se despidió de su hermano para luego irse corriendo al ver pasar a su rubia amiga.

-Por Dios le estoy creyendo a Miku... -Mikuo se golpeó con la palma de la mano el rostro negando la cabeza con una sonrisa boba.

-¿Y ahora qué? -Len abrió su casillero y le miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-Miku dice qué te vio besarte con Rei. -Mikuo soltó un par de risas y luego se encogió de hombros, Len tragó duro y se ruborizó.

-Q-Qué tonterías..

-Len. ¿Es verdad?

-P-Pues, no. Es mi primo, jamás.

-Sabía que estaba mintiendo. -Mikuo suspiro aliviado, tendría que encarar a Miku luego.

* * *

;;


End file.
